


Too Many Teapots

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Antiquing, F/F, Fluff, Shopping, Teapots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lissa and Maribelle face a difficult choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Many Teapots

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem: Awakening, Marribelle/Lissa - "Pretty teapots and antiquing."

"Oh! Darling, look at this one!" It was the fourth teapot they'd looked at since they walked into the little shop, and it was just as pretty as the others. It wasn't fair, Lissa thought, they could never take all of these back to camp. Even with all the money they'd gained fighting those Risen they still had to buy weapons and supplies and they didn't have all the room in the world for _everything_ that caught their eye.

If forced to choose, though, the one Maribelle just found would be the winner. It was a creamy porcelain color with leaves and little blue flowers painted all over it; the colors gave her a sad nostalgic feeling. _Emm would have loved this._

 

"It even has matching cups and saucers," she said. "We should take it! It's not even that expensive!"

"Indeed, and the color sets off the golden light of your hair just splendidly," Maribelle agreed, then paused as she glanced at the pink one they'd been admiring moments ago. "Of course, this one's not without its charm. And the silver set, why that just screams class!"

"Don't forget the dark red one," Lissa giggled. "If not for us it would be the perfect gift for Henry!" She let out a playful whine. "Ohhh, why can't we just take them all? It's not like we're the only ones who drink tea! Of course, the question is-"

"-do we truly want to give these away," Maribelle finished. "If we set out to buy gifts it would be another thing entirely."

And then, as if the decision wasn't hard enough already, a fifth pot caught her eye. Snowy white with delicate blue latticework across the middle, butterflies in a neat line around the top. _Oh, no, it's beautiful!_

"We'll never be able to choose at this point," Maribelle sighed, echoing Lissa's own inner lament. "Darling, perhaps we should leave empty-handed and come back tomorrow when we've come closer to a choice."

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

But five minutes later, they were carrying three of the five teapots out of the store: the cream-colored one, the white one and the silver set. Robin would no doubt have something to say about how much gold they'd just spent, probably even scold them. After all, who needed three different teapots?

 _We do,_ Lissa thought. Teapots weren't just objects, they were a part of something sacred to her and Maribelle. And seeing the smile on Maribelle's face as they walked home, carrying their purchases so carefully, was worth every coin.

She looked forward to that evening's tea time.


End file.
